


Schachmatt

by Tinverina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, New case, Salt And Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinverina/pseuds/Tinverina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Findet ihr nicht auch, dass Schachfiguren sehr bösartig aussehen können?<br/>Nach einem ungewöhnlichen Todesfall kommen Sam und Dean zu einem kleinen Fall, der erst wie ein normaler Salt'n'Burn Case aussieht. Tja, falsch gelegen Jungs.<br/>Angesetzt irgendwo zwischen Staffel 1 und 4.<br/>(Sorry ich bin absolut grottig im taggen und Summaries schreiben :( )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, diese FF habe ich bereits auf Fanfiktion.de hochgeladen, aber jetzt versuche ich nochmal, hier ein breiteres Publikum anzusprechen :)  
> Ich habe versucht , diese FF wie eine typische Folge aufzubauen, zumindest was die ersten 4 Staffel angeht, das Konzept hat sich ja mittlerweile ein bisschen geändert.  
> Das ist ein Versuch, meinen "eigenen Fall" für die Jungs zu entwickeln, die Idee ist mir gemeinsam mit einer Freundin gekommen :) Ich hoffe meine grottige Beschreibung hat ech nicht abgeschreckt, aber wenn ihr das hier liest, seid ihr schonmal weiter, als ich gehofft habe ;)

„Schach und matt!“ Gregory setzte seinen Turm zwei Felder nach vorne. Steven warf frustriert die Hände in die Luft, während sein Gegenüber den weißen König elegant vom Schachfeld fegte. Es war nun bereits das dritte Mal in Folge, dass dieser ihn besiegte. In einem Zug leerte er sein Scotch Glas. „Gute Partie! Aber ich würde sagen, wir lösen die Runde so langsam mal auf, oder?“ Nach einem Blick auf die altmodische Standuhr stimmte Gregory zu. Es war bereits kurz nach halb zwölf und die beiden alten Freunde waren schon etwas betagter. Er packte das wertvolle Spiel in die Kiste aus Ebenholz und räumte es zurück in den Schrank. Anschließen begleitete er seinen Gast zur Tür, wo sie sich ausgiebig verabschiedeten und gegenseitig eine gute Nacht wünschten. Steven stieg in seinen schwarzen Oldtimer und verschwand die gepflegte Einfahrt hinab. Die Nacht war klar und erstaunlich kühl für einen Aprilabend. Er legte die kurze Strecke zu seinem Haus schnell zurück. Er stellte den schicken Chevrolet in der Kieseinfahrt ab und suchte auf dem Weg zum Eingang in seiner Tasche nach dem Schlüssel. Wie immer zögerte er kurz, bevor er die massive Tür zu dem alten Anwesen aufschloss. Seit dem Tod seiner Frau vor wenigen Jahren kam es ihm viel zu groß und still vor, trotzdem brachte er es nicht übers Herz, es zu verkaufen, zu viele Erinnerungen, schöne wie schlechte, gehörten zu den alten getäfelten Wänden und den knarzenden Dielen. Im Haus, legte er seinen Schlüssel in die bereitstehende Schale, streifte den Mantel ab und rief „Ich bin Zuhause!“ in den dunklen Flur. Er seufzte. Diese Gewohnheit würde er wohl nie ablegen. Er ging ins Bad und machte sich fertig, bevor er sich in das viel zu große Himmelbett legte, in das sich seine Frau damals in den Neunzigern auf einer Auktion so verliebt hatte. Bald war er in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen.

Als Steven die Augen wieder öffnete, stand er in einem Turmzimmer. Er trug einen schweren roten Mantel, der mit Nerz gesäumt war und eine diamantenbesetzte Krone. Der Raum war karg und dunkel, die einzige Öffnung nach draußen war ein offenes Fenster, aus dem man hunderte Meter nach unten schauen konnte. Es gab keine Einrichtung, alles war in demselben schwarzen Stein gehalten, der unnachgiebig, aber auch uralt aussah. Verzweifelt suchte er nach einem Ausgang, aber es gab weder Türen noch Luken im Boden. Sogar nach einem Seil zum klettern hielt er Ausschau. Nichts. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Das ganze Gebäude strömte Feindseligkeit aus. Sie schien ihm in den Mund zu kriechen und den Hals zuzuschnüren und ihm alle Sinne zu rauben. Plötzlich schien sich der Raum zu bewegen. Bildete er sich das nur ein, oder wurde die Kammer immer kleiner? Nein, tatsächlich schienen die Wände immer näher zu kommen. Panisch suchte er nach einem Ausweg, aber die einzige Möglichkeit schien ein Sprung in die Tiefe zu sein. Und das auch nicht mehr lange, denn auch die Fensteröffnung verschmälerte sich zusehends. Steven schrie um Hilfe, aber niemand schien da zu sein, um ihn zu hören. Nun konnte er schon mit beiden Armen den kalten Stein berühren, wenn er sie ausstreckte. Er stemmte sich gegen den Druck, aber vergebens. Gleich würde er ihn zerquetschen. Er machte sich so schmal wie es ging, versuchte, dem unaufhaltsamen Stein auszuweichen, hielt schließlich sogar den Atem an, aber nichts half. „Schach und matt!“ hörte er eine höhnische Stimme, bevor ein unsäglicher Schmerz in seiner Brust explodierte und alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde.


	2. Chapter 2

„Ich habe ihren Kollegen doch bereits gesagt, was passiert ist! Ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich das Ganze nochmal durchkauen muss!“ Die junge Frau warf Sam und Dean einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Reine Routine. Es könnte sein, dass sie bei ihrer ersten Schilderung vielleicht ein wichtiges Detail ausgelassen haben, Mrs…?“ Der jüngere der beiden Brüder warf ihr einen bittenden Blick zu. „ Caroline Brightens. Na gut. Ich bin also heute Morgen hier raus gefahren um meinen Vater zu besuchen. Als er nicht auf mein Klopfen reagierte, bin ich durch die Hintertür eingestiegen, ich habe einen Schlüssel hinter der Vertäfelung versteckt, für so einen Fall, und habe ihn schließlich in seinem Bett gefunden. Die Augen starr an die Decke gerichtet. Er muss wirklich Angst gehabt haben in seinen letzten Minuten, auf seinem Gesicht stand pure Panik!“ „Hat er in sich in letzter Zeit irgendwie merkwürdig verhalten? Von komischen Träumen erzählt oder schlecht geschlafen?“ Dean tat so, als würde er sich geschäftig Notizen machen, aber in Wahrheit scannte er das Wohnzimmer des Opfers, in dem sie sich befanden, genau ab. „Nein er hat nichts erzählt! Und ich wohne eine halbe Stunde von hier, ich weiß leider nichts über seine Schlafweise!“ Ihr Blick glitt zur Eingangstür, die soeben von einem jungen Mann im Anzug aufgestoßen wurde. „Entschuldigen sie mich bitte? Mein Bruder ist angekommen, ich möchte ihn begrüßen.“ „Natürlich. Wir werden uns in der Zwischenzeit noch ein wenig umsehen, wenn das für sie OK ist?“ Sam beschloss, das Reden wieder zu übernehmen, sein Bruder stellte sich manchmal auch wirklich zu ungeschickt an. Mrs. Brightens seufzte nur genervt, also machten die beiden „Officers“ sich auf den Weg ins Obergeschoss. Sie fanden das Schlafzimmer schnell, es war mit Polizeiband abgesperrt, was sie geflissentlich ignorierten und begannen mit ihren Untersuchungen. Dean kramte den EMF-Messer aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke und begann, damit das Zimmer abzusuchen. Sam durchwühlte in der Zeit Schubladen und Schränke. Die Leiche war bereits hinaus geschafft worden, daher konnten sie diese nicht weiter in Augenschein nehmen. Keiner der beiden wurde bei irgendetwas fündig. „Nichts!“ Sam warf frustriert die Arme in die Luft. „Nein, bei mir auch nichts - Warte mal, was liegt da unter dem Bett?“ Dean fischte einen kleinen Taschenkalender vom Boden und ließ ihn triumphierend in die Tasche gleiten. „Lass uns verschwinden, bevor wir jemandem auffallen.“ Sie liefen die Treppe hinunter und wollten sich grade durch die Tür schieben, als hinter ihnen eine kalte Stimme erklang. „Soso, wollen die Officers schon wieder weg? Ohne sich zu verabschieden?“ Dean drehte sich zu dem Sprecher um und grinste entschuldigend. „Wir wollten sie und ihre Schwester nicht weiter stören!“ Dass er dabei wie so oft nach oben schauen musste, störte ihn enorm. Dafür schien sein Gegenüber es nur zu genießen auf ihn hinabschauen zu können. „Ich hatte gehofft, sie würden sich noch einen Moment zu uns gesellen. Und mir vielleicht erklären, was sie hier suchen?!?“ Sam und Dean warfen sich einen schnellen Blick zu. „Ähm, wir sind hier um im Fall ihres verstorbenen Vaters zu ermitteln.“ „Zu ihrem Pech kenne ich die örtliche Polizeibehörde sehr gut. Meine Frau ist dort angestellt. Also, wer sind sie und was tun sie hier?“ Sam übernahm wieder. „Ok, Mister, hier muss ein Missverständnis vorliegen. Wir werden jetzt einfach verschwinden und vergessen das Ganze, einverstanden?“ Die Brüder bewegten sich langsam aus dem Haus. „Verschwinden Sie! Auf der Stelle! Oder ich rufe ihre „Kollegen“!“ Wut brannte in den Augen des anderen Mannes.

***

Zurück im Hotel warf Dean sich aufs Bett, während Sam den Taschenkalender aus seiner Tasche holte und in Augenschein nahm. Er blätterte eine Weile schweigend darin, während sein Bruder geräuschvoll eine angefangene Packung M&Ms vernichtete. Irgendwann drehte er sich zu ihm um. „Also unser Opfer hat seinen Tagesablauf stets sehr detailliert beschrieben. Es wundert mich, dass er nicht aufgeschrieben hat, wann er auf dem Klo war. Also gestern Vormittag war er von 11:00-12:48 Uhr In der Stadt einkaufen und hat sich anschließend um 12:50 Uhr mit seiner Tochter im Café Luigi am Marktplatz getroffen. Sonderlich lange können die beiden aber nicht zusammen gewesen sein, denn um 14:30 Uhr kam sein Gärtner. Er hat sich dahinter in einer Notiz vermerkt Im Auge behalten!, er scheint ihm also nicht so ganz zu vertrauen. Um 17:00 Uhr hat er sich dann mit einem gewissen Gregory van Dillen zum Abendessen und Schachspielen getroffen. Was denkst du? Irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches für einen alten Mann?“ „Nein eigentlich nicht, wenn mal davon absieht, das er eigentlich noch gar nicht so alt war, zumindest nicht alt genug, um an einem plötzlichen Herzstillstand zu sterben.“ Dean stand jetzt aufmerksam hinter seinem jüngeren Bruder und überflog die Aufzeichnungen des Toten. „Ich denke wir sollten uns einmal mit diesem Mr. van Dillen unterhalten. Dem Namen nach zu urteilen würde ich ja sagen, dass er mindestens so viel Geld hat wie unser „Klient“.“ Er nahm den Kalender auf und blätterte zu dessen Ende. „Hier, wie ich es mir dachte: Kontakte. Ich würde sagen – ab in die Houstonstreet 31! Aber erst morgen. Heute verlangt es mich nur noch nach einem guten Abendessen!“ Er zwinkerte Sam zu, der nur noch den Kopf schüttelte.

***

James wälzte sich in seinem Bett umher. In seinem Traum trug er einen wertvollen Nerzmantel und eine Krone, die mit hunderten wertvollen Edelsteinen besetzt war. Er rannte durch einen Wald, den er nur zu gut kannte, er wohnte schließlich seit seiner Kindheit an seinem Rand. Hinter ihm war Hufgetrappel zu hören, das stetig näher kam. Er wusste eigentlich nicht warum er vor dem Tier floh, das ihn da verfolgte, eigentlich mochte er Pferde. Außer Atem stützte er sich gegen einen Baum und keuchte. Plötzlich brach hinter ihm ein riesiges schwarzes Pferd aus dem Gebüsch, das sicher größer als das größte Shire-Horse war, das er je gesehen hatte. Es hatte eine wallende schwarze Mähne und rot glühende Augen, wie in einem Horrorfilm. Schnaubend kam es auf ihn zu gesprungen und… „James, wach auf! Jamie, was ist denn los mit dir? Du bist ja ganz nass geschwitzt!“ Susan rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. Seine Frau blickte ihn besorgt an. „Ich… ich hatte einen Albtraum.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. „Ich glaube ich habe ein bisschen zu viel Scotch bei deinem Onkel getrunken. Gregory ist ja wirklich nett, aber er akzeptiert es einfach nicht, wenn man etwas ablehnt.“ „Was hast du denn geträumt?“ Susan streichelte mitleidig seinen Arm. „Ach ich weiß nicht genau… Ich trug einen Mantel und eine Krone… Und ich wurde von so einem gruseligen Monsterpferd verfolgt!“ „Oje das hört sich ja schrecklich an! Komm her Liebling, jetzt ist es vorbei.“ Sie küsste ihn in den Nacken. Zusammengekuschelt löschten sie das Licht wieder und schlossen die Augen. Aber es war nicht vorbei. Kaum betrat James wieder das Reich der Träume, sah er sich wieder Auge in Auge mit dem schrecklichen Tier. Und nun konnte er nicht mehr fliehen. Das Pferd richtete sich auf den Hinterbeinen auf und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Wiehern ließ es seine stahlharten Hufe auf den armen Mann hinunter prasseln.


	3. Chapter 3

Seufzend ließ Dean den Motor an. Solche Fälle liebte er ja. Ein einziger Toter und keine Spur weit und breit. Während er den Impala vom Parkplatz in Richtung des Highways steuerte, legte er eine der vielen alten Kassetten ein, wobei er Sams leicht genervten Blick gekonnt ignorierte. Doch bereits nach den ersten Takten von "Burnin' for you" musste er die Musik wieder leiser drehen, da sein Handy mit hartnäckigem Klingeln einen Anrufer ankündigte. Genervt griff er danach. "Ja?" Ein paar Augenblicke und "ja ok" und "na gut, wir machen das" später, drehte er das Lenkrad seines geliebten Wagens herum und steuerte zurück in den Ort. Auf Sams fragenden Blick meinte er schließlich: "Das war Bobby. Es hat einen weiteren Tod gegeben. Nicht weit von unserem Motel aus ist eine junge Frau heute Morgen neben ihrem toten Verlobten aufgewacht. Dasselbe wie letztes Mal: keine ersichtliche Todesursache, das Herz hat einfach aufgehört zu schlagen. Und das Opfer war diesmal nicht mal 40." "Verstehe." Sam griff ins Handschuhfach vor sich und zog zwei Badges heraus. "FBI diesmal? Wir können nicht riskieren, dass uns wieder jemand auf die Schliche kommt, weil er sämtliche Mitglieder der örtlichen Polizei kennt." Schweigend nickte Dean, auch er hatte keine Lust auf weitere Auseinandersetzungen mit den Einwohnern.

Kurze Zeit später hielt der Chevrolet vor einem hübschen kleinen Haus. Die meisten Polizisten waren bereits wieder abgefahren, trotzdem fanden sich noch ein, zwei Einsatzwagen auf dem Gehweg, die vermutlich zur Spurensicherung gehörten. Nach einem kurzen Briefing, bei dem sie sich noch kurz den Namen des jeweils anderen einprägten, stiegen die Brüder aus und klopften an die schlichte Holztür. Eine junge Frau mit leuchtend roten Haaren öffnete. Ihr müder Blick streifte sie. "Oh nein bitte, ich brauche ein paar Minuten Ruhe! Ich habe doch jetzt alles durch gekaut." Sam setzte sein bestes zerknirschtes Gesicht auf und zückte den gefälschten Badge. "Verzeihen sie bitte Ma'am, aber ich fürchte, wir müssen sie noch einmal kurz belästigen. Darf ich vorstellen, mein Partner Agent Kramers, ich selber bin Agent McSmore vom FBI. Dürfen wir reinkommen?" Die Dame schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. "Aber natürlich. Wenn sie mir versprechen, dass ich danach meine Ruhe habe." Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und öffnete die Tür noch etwas weiter. Sie führte die Brüder in ein einfaches, aber geschmackvoll eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer wo sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ und sie mit einer Handbewegung bat, sich zu setzten. "Also gut, was möchten Sie wissen?" "Keine Angst" Sam lächelte sie aufmunternd an. "Das meiste wissen wir schon. Wir wollten sie eigentlich nur fragen, ob ihnen in letzter Zeit etwas Merkwürdiges ausgefallen ist. Hat ihr Verlobter in letzter Zeit schlecht geschlafen oder hat sonst ein auffälliges Verhalten gezeigt?" "Nein, James hat immer sehr tief und ruhig geschlafen. Und auch sonst war alles normal. Wobei, da fällt mir ein, heute Nacht bin ich einmal aufgewacht, weil er neben mir ganz komisch gekeucht hat. Ich habe ihn geweckt, aber er meinte, er habe nur einen Albtraum gehabt." Interessiert musterte Dean sie. "Hat er ihnen erzählt, was er geträumt hat?" "Ja, er meinte irgendetwas von einem Pferd und einem Mantel und einer Krone die er getragen hat. Das Pferd wollte ihn umbringen. Aber warum ist so etwas denn wichtig?" "Ähm... Nun, es kann sein, das sich im Unterbewusstsein ihres Mannes Hinweise darauf finden, wie er gestorben ist. Über was haben sie denn gestern Abend so gesprochen?" "Wir haben uns überhaupt nicht viel unterhalten. Wir waren bei meinem Onkel Gregory zum Abendessen eingeladen und sind erst spät zurück gekommen. Wir sind auf der Stelle ins Bett gegangen, James hätte heute eigentlich..." "Moment" unterbrach Sam sie. "Wie heißt ihr Onkel denn mit Nachnamen?" "Carren. Warum?" "Naja, wir werden ihn vermutlich auch vernehmen müssen. Aber keine Angst, " erwiderte er auf den erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck der jungen Frau. „Reine Routine. Er hat nichts zu befürchten." Er warf Dean einen Blick zu. "Vielen Dank für ihre Zeit, wir werden sie jetzt nicht weiter belästigen.“  
Sam ließ sich nicht einmal Zeit bis sie im Auto saßen. „Wir sollten diesem Gregory Carren auf jeden Fall mal einen dringenden Besuch abstatten.“ Dean startete den Impala. „Ja Sammy, schon gut, wir hatten sowieso vor, bei ihm vorbei zu sehen, schon vergessen?“ Auf dem Weg aus dem Ort in Richtung des Anwesens von Mr. Carren ging Sam nochmal sämtliche Informationen durch, die sie hatten. „Also, beide Opfer sind an plötzlichem Herzstillstand gestorben, bei keinem liegt ein ersichtlicher Grund vor. Ich dachte erst es gäbe keine Verbindung zwischen den beiden, aber offensichtlich hatten sie beide Kontakt zu Gregory Carren. Sie haben ihn beide am Vorabend getroffen, haben etwas Zeit mit ihm verbracht und sind in der darauffolgenden Nacht gestorben. Und dann noch dieser Traum, von dem uns James Verlobte erzählt hat. Ich würde sagen wir sollten uns den Herren und sein Haus mal gründlich anschauen.“ Dean schüttelte nur den Kopf. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er überhaupt keine Lust auf den Fall. Umso besser, dass Sam sich da einigermaßen reinzuhängen schien.  
Einige Zeit später hielten sie vor einem hoch herrschaftlichen Haus. Die zwei checkten ihre Ausweise und klingelten dann an der alten Holztür. Bald öffnete ein älterer Herr mit weißen, aber noch dichten Haaren, der noch sehr fit zu sein schien. „Ach, da seid ihr…“ setzte er an. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich erwarte jemanden, aber wie kann ihnen helfen?“ Sein wacher Blick huschte von einem Bruder zum anderen. „Guten Tag, Sir, verzeihen Sie die Störung, aber wir müssten uns kurz mit Ihnen unterhalten.“ Gregory Carren betrachtete mit unsicherem Blick die Badges, die die Brüder ihm vorzeigten. „Natürlich, kommen Sie rein. Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?“ Er wies sie einen langen Flur entlang in einen hübschen Salon, in dessen Mitte ein Kaffetisch für drei Personen gedeckt war. Außerdem fand sich dort noch ein außergewöhnlich schönes Schachbrett, mit edlen Mahagoni- und Elfenbeinfiguren. „Wie bereits erwähnt, ich erwarte andere Gäste, aber bitte, setzten Sie sich. Ich werde einen Tee machen.“ Damit verschwand er durch einen Bogen in eine große Küche. Auf der Stelle zog Dean das EMF-Gerät aus seinem Jacket und begann, die an der Wand aufgestellten Vitrinen abzugehen. Sam bewunderte währenddessen das Schachfeld. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit dem Finger über die kunstvollen Einlegearbeiten im Spielbrett und betrachtete die fein geschnitzten Figuren. Er zuckte zurück als plötzlich wieder Mr. Carrens Stimme ertönte und Dean ließ das Gerät blitzschnell wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden. „Ein wirklich exquisites Stück, nicht wahr? Ich habe es vor kurzem bei einem Antiquitätenhändler erworben.“ „Ja, wirklich wunderschön!“ erwiderte Sam. In seiner Zeit in Stanford hatte er das ein oder andere Mal Schach gespielt und war ernsthaft beeindruckt von dem Spiel, das nun hier vor ihm stand. „Nun, aber wir sind nicht hier um mit ihnen über Antiquitäten zu reden.“ schaltete Dean sich ein. „Sie haben sicher schon von den Toden von Steven Brightens und James Mill gehört? Sie sind nun an zwei aufeinanderfolgenden Abenden an plötzlichem Herzstillstand gestorben.“ „Ja, sehr tragisch. Sie müssen wissen, dass ich seit Jahrzehnten sehr eng mit Steven befreundet war. Und James war der Verlobte meiner Nichte.“ Gregory schien ernsthaft betroffen. „Ja, das wissen wir. Und beide hatten unmittelbar vor ihrem Tod mit ihnen Kontakt. Nicht das wir sie des Mordes bezichtigen würden!“ fügte der ältere Winchester hastig hinzu, als er den geschockten Blick seines Gegenüber bemerkte. „Wir möchten nur wissen, ob ihnen etwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen ist. Wie Sie bereits selber gesagt haben, kannten sie die Betroffenen sehr gut und könnten uns daher sicher weiterhelfen.“ „Sicher.“ Zerstreut ließ sich der alte Mann auf das Sofa sinken, wovon er jedoch gleich wieder aufsprang, weil in der Küche der Teekessel zu pfeifen begann. Als er mit einem Tablett mit Gebäck und Tassen zurückkam, schien er wieder gefasster. „Also an sich ist mir nichts aufgefallen. Ich habe zwar etwas länger als gewöhnlich mit Steven zusammen gesessen, aber auch nur, weil wir eine besonders spannende Partie fertig spielen wollten. Und James… Ehrlich gesagt habe ich ihn in letzter Zeit kaum gesehen, er hat Caroline sehr für sich beansprucht.“ Täuschte Sam sich, oder blitzte bei diesen Worten so etwas wie kalte Wut in seinen Augen auf? „Über was haben sie sich denn mit ihm so unterhalten?“ „Nun ja, er und Caroline planten, nach Kalifornien zu ziehen, er hatte dort wohl ein Angebot von seiner Firma bekommen. Und meine Nichte wollte er natürlich mitschleppen. Weit weg von ihrer Familie!“ Nun klang seine Stimme eindeutig verbittert. „Verstehe. Sonst etwas?“ „Naja, wir haben Schach gespielt. Caro mochte Schach noch nie so, aber sie war zufrieden, uns dabei zuzuschauen.“ Sam versuchte, dass Gespräch am Laufen zu halten, vielleicht, würde er so noch weitere Informationen bekommen. „Sie scheinen ja wirklich sehr gerne Schach zu spielen, nicht wahr?“ „Ja, ich würde sagen, es ist eine Art Leidenschaft von mir. Ohne mich jetzt groß loben zu wollen, aber ich bin auch ganz gut. Die letzten Partien habe ich immer gewonnen. Und ich habe die Angewohnheit, immer die schwarzen Figuren zu spielen. Sehr unüblich!“ sagte Gregory mit einem gewissen Stolz in der Stimme. Dean nutzte die Gelegenheit aus dem Gespräch auszusteigen. „Entschuldigen sie, dürfte ich wohl mal ihre Toilette benutzen?“ Er wollte das Haus weiter auf übernatürliche Aktivitäten untersuchen. „Natürlich, den Flur hinunter, direkt links neben der Haustür. Haben sie auch mal Schach gespielt?“ Ihr Gastgeber schien auf Sams Taktik anzuspringen. Der Ältere der Brüder verschwand in den Flur, wo er sofort den EMF-Messer hervorzog. Er musste in der kurzen Zeit, die ihm blieb möglichst viel durchsuchen. Er lief den Gang entlang und ließ dabei die piepsende Elektronik an den Wandschränken vorbei gleiten. Aber nichts. Als er seine „Toilettenzeit“ nicht länger ausreizen konnte, ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich neben Sam nieder, der sich mit ihrem Gastgeber in ein Gespräch über Schachtaktiken vertieft hatte. Doch in dem Moment als der sich vorbeugte, um die Figuren selber einmal zu betrachten, ertönte ein ohrenbetäubendes Jaulen aus seinem Jacket. Er hatte vergessen, das Gerät wieder auszustellen! Hastig sprang er auf und zog sein Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche. Wie erwartet, verstummte der noch versteckte Gegenstand wieder und er begann ein Gespräch zu simulieren. Sam sprang sofort darauf an und blickte entschuldigend zu Mr. Carrens. „Mein Partner hat ein Faible für ungewöhnliche Klingeltöne, es tut mir leid!“ Kurz darauf steckte Dean sein Handy wieder weg. „Es tut mir ausgesprochen Leid Mr. Carrens, aber wir wurden grade überraschend zu einem anderen Fall gerufen. Wenn sie uns entschuldigen würden, wir müssen gehen.“ Damit zog er den überrumpelten Sam mit sich in Richtung Tür. Der andere kam ihnen nach. „Natürlich, es hat mich gefreut sie kennen zu lernen. Wenn sie noch längere Zeit hier in der Gegend sein sollten, vielleicht kann ich sie mal zu einer Partie Schach einladen?“ Dabei blickte er Sam an. „Aber leider nicht heute, ich treffe mich mit unserem Kegelclub im Ort. Übermorgen vielleicht?“ Sam blickte unsicher zwischen ihm und Dean hin und her. „Ähhm ja, gerne, ich werde mich bei ihnen melden!“ Damit zog sein Bruder in endgültig nach draußen auf die Straße. Als sie im Auto saßen fauchte Sam seinen Bruder an. „Was sollte das denn bitte?!? Der arme Mann muss uns doch für total verrückt halten! Wenn du…“ „Jetzt halt mal die Luft an, Sammy! Es ist das Schachbrett!“ Es muss verflucht sein!“ Tatsächlich unterbrach der Jüngere seinen Schwall an Vorwürfen. „Was? Wie kommst du darauf?“ „Denk doch mal nach, du bist doch normalerweise derjenige der die logischen Schlüsse zieht. Gregory hat mit beiden Opfern am Vorabend Schach gespielt. Als ich mich versehentlich mit dem EMF-Messer über das Spielbrett gebeugt habe, hat er voll angeschlagen! Und wenn du dir das so überlegst, könnte sogar James Traum dazu passen. Er hat in seinem Traum angeblich Mantel und Krone getragen und wurde von einem Pferd angegriffen. Unser Gastgeber meinte, er habe in der letzten Zeit keine Partie verloren! Wann verliert man ein Schachspiel? Richtig- wenn der König geschlagen wird! Und wieso ein Pferd? Er wurde mit dem Springer geschlagen! So viel verstehe sogar ich noch von diesem Denksport-Gedöns!“ Sam sah seinen Bruder überrascht an. Dean grinste ihn selbstzufrieden an und begann das Lied mitzusingen, das grade lief. „Du könntest wirklich recht haben. Ich werde mich im Hotel mal schlau machen. Du weißt, es ist keine gute Idee, verfluchte Gegenstände einfach zu zerstören, da kann einiges schiefgehen.“ „Mach das, Sammy!“ Dean schien seine gute Laune endlich wiedergefunden zu haben. „Und heute Abend statten wir unserem lieben Gregory nochmal einen Besuch ab!“ „Aber er meinte doch, er sei nicht da…“ „Eben!“


	4. Chapter 4

Zurück im Motel angekommen, öffnete Sam sofort seinen Laptop. Dean hingegen ließ sich lang auf sein Bett fallen. „Was machst du da?“ „Ich versuche etwas über mörderische Schachspiele herauszufinden. Oder hast du schon eine Ahnung, wie wir es unschädlich machen sollen?“ „Einsalzen und verbrennen. Dann ist es weg.“ „Ja schon, aber weißt du ob wir es hier mit einem rachsüchtigen Geist zu tun haben? Vielleicht ist es verflucht und der Fluch ist so konzipiert, dass wir alles nur noch schlimmer machen würden.“ Dean runzelte die Stirn. „Wie du meinst. Ich hole mal Dad’s Buch und ein bisschen Zeug aus dem Auto.“

Als er kurze Zeit später zurück kam, hatte er zusätzlich zu dem Journal und einigen Waffen eine Papiertüte mit Burgern und Sandwiches dabei, die er nun verzehrte, während er die Pistolen und Messer sorgfältig reinigte. Sein Bruder blätterte derweil in dem dicken Tagebuch und klickte sich durchs Internet. Nach einer Stunde ließ sich Dean erneut stöhnend zurück aufs Bett sinken. „Hast du was Brauchbares gefunden, Sammy?“ Dieser drehte sich genervt um. „Abgesehen davon, dass ich jetzt so ziemlich alles über Schach weiß, was es zu wissen gibt, nein. Dad hatte nie mit etwas derartigem zu tun. Jetzt bin ich dabei, den Antiquar ausfindig zu machen, von dem das Set kommt.“ Dean sprang auf. „Dabei brauchst du doch wohl keine Hilfe oder?“ „Nein, warum- ?“ Doch er war schon aus der Tür verschwunden. Sam seufzte genervt. Mal wieder hatte sein älterer Bruder ihm die ganze Arbeit aufgehalst und war vermutlich in eine Bar abgerückt. Er durchsuchte die Inventarlisten einiger Antiquariate und wurde dabei immer schläfriger. Wer zahlte denn bitte 200$ für ein funktionsunfähiges Telefon von 1904? Oder einen alten hässlichen Wandteppich? Manche Leute hatten schon komische Hobbies… Wobei, waren Dean und er denn besser? Sämtliche Freizeit verwendeten sie auf Waffen und Recherchen, ihr ganzes Leben drehte sich um die Jagd. Sie hatten im Grunde genommen keine Hobbies. Okay, wenn man mal von Deans Barbesuchen absah, bei denen er sich fast jedes Mal eine Frau klar machte. Dem gefiel dieses Leben sowieso viel besser. Einige Zeit verlor Sam sich in Erinnerungen an seine Zeit in Stanford. Dort war er wenigstens „normal“ gewesen. Keine merkwürdigen Blicke, weil er nur auftauchte wenn ein Mord passiert war und dann wieder verschwand. Keine Kiste voller gefälschter Ausweise und Kreditkarten im Auto. Er war akzeptiert und angesehen gewesen. Er hatte tolle Zukunftsaussichten und eine wunderbare Freundin gehabt.

Bei dem Gedanken an Jess schluckte er. Er war ein Narr gewesen, zu glauben, sein altes Leben einfach hinter sich lassen zu können. Mit diesem Gedanken kehrte er zu seiner Arbeit zurück. Ein paar langweilige Annoncen und unscharfe Bilder später fand er schließlich einen Spezialisten für Brettspiele. Er tippte die Nummer in sein Handy und bereits wenige Augenblicke später meldete sich eine rauchige Stimme am anderen Ende: „Mr. Lines vom Antiquariat Lines & Son. Was kann ich für sie tun?“ „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Sam Winchester, ich habe gehört sie verkaufen antiquare Brettspiele?“ „Ja das ist richtig. Ich habe viele wertvolle Stücke. Gibt es etwas wofür sie sich besonders interessieren?“ „Ja in der Tat. Haben sie momentan Schachsets? Ein Bekannter hat mir vor kurzem erzählt, sie seien im Besitz eines ganz besonders exquisiten Stückes.“ „Schach… Ja da hatte ich bis vor wenigen Wochen tatsächlich etwas ganz Besonderes. Leider habe ich es bereits verkauft. Ich habe aber noch andere Sets. Erst gestern…“ „Können sie mir etwas über das Spiel erzählen?“, unterbrach Sam den Verkäufer. „Nun ja, es ist ein sehr altes Exemplar, direkt aus Persien. Es soll ursprünglich einem persischen König gehört haben, der das Schachspiel sehr geliebt haben soll. Angeblich hat er immer nur die schwarzen Figuren gespielt und den weißen König aus dem Knochen eines Rivalen schnitzen lassen.“ Sam schloss die Augen und seufzte. Also vermutlich doch ein rachsüchtiger Geist. „Es gibt sogar Legenden darüber, dass das Brett verflucht ist. Der Geist des Königs soll darin hausen und jeden, der es wagt gegen ihn zu spielen, umbringen. Aber natürlich -“ fügte er hinzu, als er das Schweigen bemerkte. „- ist das nur eine Legende.“ „Wo haben sie das Set erworben, wenn ich fragen darf?“ „Naja es stammt aus der Auflösung eines kleinen Museums in Denver wurde mir gesagt. Ein Teil der Ausstellungsstücke sind hierher transportiert und verkauft worden. Hauptsächlich der asiatisch-persische Teil.“ Können sie mir den Namen des ursprünglichen Museums geben?“ Er notierte sich schnell die Antwort des Besitzers. „Vielen Dank für ihre Auskunft. Einen schönen Tag noch.“ Er lehnte sich zurück. Endlich! Seine Suche schien von Erfolg gekrönt worden zu sein. Er stand auf und schnappte sich seine Jacke vom Haken. Eine kurze Pause würde ihm guttun, über das Museum konnte er sich auch noch in einer halben Stunde informieren. Er schloss die Zimmertür vorsichtig hinter sich ab, nicht ohne vorher nochmal zu kontrollieren, dass sämtliche Waffen oder anderen verdächtigen Gegenstände verschwunden waren. Einmal hatte ein Zimmermädchen ihren gesamten Vorrat an Waffen entdeckt, den sie nicht aufgeräumt hatten, bevor sie zum Essen gegangen waren. Sie hatten den Kopf zwar aus der Schlinge ziehen können, indem sie eine Geschichte über Undercoveragenten erfunden hatten (auch hierbei hatten ihnen ihre Badges gute Hilfe geleistet), aber nochmal brauchte er sowas nicht. Er schlenderte die Straße hinunter an einigen Cafés und Pubs vorbei, bis er hinter einer der Scheiben seinen Bruder entdeckte. Wie er sich schon gedacht hatte, hatte sich dieser nicht allzu weit vom Motel entfernt, und so gesellte er sich nun zu ihm. Dean schaute überrascht von seinem Bier auf, als Sam sich ihm gegenüber auf die Bank gleiten ließ. „Schon fertig?“ „Nicht ganz, aber ich habe den Verkäufer und das Museum aus dem das Schachspiel ursprünglich kommt ausfindig gemacht und wollte mir mal eine Pause gönnen.“ Einen kurzen Lagebericht später sah auch der ältere Winchester wesentlich zufriedener aus. „Das sind ja mal gute Neuigkeiten. Wenn alles gut läuft, sind wir heute Abend mit dem Fall durch. Ich habe mir eben mal die Zeitungen durchgelesen“ Er deutete auf einen Stapel der auf ihrem Tisch lag. „In Denver scheint sich ein Shape-Shifter herum zu treiben. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns das mal ansehen? In Colorado waren wir schon länger nicht mehr.“ Sein Bruder nickte zustimmend. „Hört sich gut an.“ Eine junge Kellnerin kam an ihren Tisch um seine Bestellung aufzunehmen. „Ein kleines Bier, bitte“ Sie notierte es sich und lächelte Dean verführerisch an. „Für sie auch noch was?“ Dieser grinste zurück. „Nein danke, ich bin voll und ganz zufrieden.“ Damit warf er seinem Gegenüber einen Blick zu, woraufhin die junge Frau verwirrt von einem zum anderen blickte und sich dann schnell abwandte. Dean lachte und Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Damit verwirrst du die Leute immer wieder.“ „Ich weiß!“

Kurze Zeit später befanden sie sich wieder in ihrem Zimmer und Sam klickte sich wieder durchs Internet. „Dieses Museum scheint einen beträchtlichen Anteil an orientalischen Ausstellungsstücken besessen zu haben! Die Website ist noch nicht heruntergefahren und man kann sich noch Bilder der Ausstellungen anschauen. Hier schau mal, Sie hatten eine komplette Grabkammer importiert und nachgestellt!“ Er winkte Dean zu sich heran. „Ich habe hier übrigens den Namen des Königs herausgeschrieben, von dem das Spiel ursprünglich stammen soll.“ Er reichte ihm einen Zettel. „Dem gehörte dann wohl auch die Grabkammer. Schau, da steht der Name! Dann müssen wir wohl herausfinden wo die Knochen gelagert werden. Wenigstens müssen wir sie diesmal nicht mehr ausgraben…“ Sam nickte zustimmend. „Ich würde sagen wir haben heute Nacht etwas vor. Ich telefoniere am besten noch einmal mit dem Antiquar, der schien zu wissen, wo das Museum sein ganzes Zeug untergestellt hat. Ich sage einfach, dass ich mich für orientalische Geschichte interessiere, das sollte klappen.“ Gesagt getan. Eine viertel Stunde später notierte Sam sorgfältig die Adresse eines Lagerhauses, das sich nur ca. eine Fahrstunde von ihnen entfernt befand. Sie luden ihre Ausrüstung in den Chevrolet und machten sich auf den Weg.

Als sie vor den verschlossenen Türen der Spedition hielten, fragte Dean: „Warum verbrennen wir jetzt eigentlich nicht das Brett selber?“ Sam nestelte an seinem Dietrichset herum, bis er das Passende gefunden hatte. „Das Spiel ist ja vom Geist des Königs besessen, seine Überreste sind aber hier, schon vergessen?“ Das Schloss klickte und er schob die Tür einen Spalt weit auf. Die Winchesters drückten sich in das Gebäude und leuchteten mit ihren Taschenlampen umher. „Na viel Stauraum haben die hier ja nicht.“ „Umso besser, dann haben wir nicht so viel zu suchen!“ Sie teilten sich auf, schauten nach Schildern an der Tür und spähten durch die kleinen Fenster, die in den Garagentoren eingebaut waren. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Dean einen lauten Pfiff ausstieß. „Sammy, ich hab’s!“ Sie drangen in den dunklen Raum ein, der bis zum bersten mit riesigen Holzkisten gefüllt war. Die Taschenlampen warfen unheimliche Schatten über die sauber beschrifteten Museumsstücke. Der Ältere der Brüder zog eine abgesägte Riffle heraus, die mit Steinsalz geladen war und pirschte vorwärts. Doch die Vorsicht erwies sich als unnötig. Binnen weniger Minuten entdeckten die beiden eine große Kiste mit der Aufschrift „Sarkophag und Grabbeigaben“. Sie brachen sie auf und rückten den schweren Sargdeckel beiseite. Wie immer rümpften sie bei dem Geruch nach Staub und Tod die Nase, sammelten aber sorgfältig jeden Knochen ein und verstauten ihn ein einem Jutesack. Als sie damit fertig waren, verschlossen sie Sarg und Kiste wieder möglichst sorgfältig. Es würde ihnen weitaus weniger Schwierigkeiten bereiten, wenn ihr Eindringen erst bemerkt wurde wenn sie schon wieder weit weg waren.

Dean erwachte vom lauten Klingeln seines Handys. Sie waren in der Nacht zuvor nicht mehr weit gefahren, sondern hatten nur Bobby vom Abschluss ihres Falls berichtet und dann auf einem Waldweg zum Schlafen angehalten. Schlaftrunken tastete er nach dem Gerät und hielt es sich ans Ohr. „Hallo?“ „Meintet ihr nicht gestern ihr hättet den Schachbrettfall gelöst?!“ Bobby schien aufgebracht. „Warum habe ich dann grade einen Polizeibericht von einem neuen Opfer erhalten?!“


	5. Chapter 5

„Warte mal, WAS?“ Diese Nachricht weckte Dean vollkommen auf. „Warte ich stell dich auf Lautsprecher. –Sammy, wach auf! Hey, Sam! Wir haben ein Problem!“ Mit einem lauten Gähnen richtete dieser sich auf. „Wie? Was ist? Dean schrei doch nicht so rum…“ „Ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr da gestern verbrannt habt, aber nicht die Überreste des Geistes“, drang nun wieder Bobbys Stimme aus dem Handy. „Letzte Nacht ist ein gewisser Dylan Marches verschieden. Völlig überraschend. Und zwar an einem Herzinfarkt! Ihr müsst nochmal zurück, der Job ist noch nicht abgehakt!“ Sam war in der Zwischenzeit zu Dean nach vorne geklettert. „Verdammt. Hast du eine Idee wie wir vorgehen könnten?“ „Versucht erst mal herauszufinden, ob er wirklich von derselben Sache umgebracht wurde.“ „Okay, geht klar. Sammy, ich denke wir müssen doch noch bei unserem lieben Gregory einbrechen. Danke Bobby, wir kümmern uns da drum. Bis dann.“ Dean legte auf und startete den Wagen. „Na dann, los.“ Während Sam nach der Adresse des neuesten Opfers suchte, steuerte sein Bruder den Impala zurück zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt. Er ignorierte jedoch Sams Anweisungen und steuerte zuerst auf einen kleinen Coffeshop zu. „Ich kümmere mich um keinen Fall, bevor ich nicht einen Kaffee und Frühstück hatte!“ erklärte er seinem genervten Beifahrer. Ein paar Minuten später kam er mit zwei dampfenden Bechern und einer prall gefüllten Papiertüte wieder, die er seinem Bruder in die Hand drückte. Als sie vor dem Tatort anhielten, war diese aber schon geleert und Dean voll und ganz zufrieden. Sie stiegen aus und wurden prompt von einem Officer angesprochen, den sie schon vom Tag vorher kannten. „Sie sind also doch noch hier? Wir dachten schon sie hätten sich bereits verabschiedet.“ „Das dachten wir auch, aber anscheinend ist hier doch noch mehr zu tun, als gedacht!“ Die Brüder nickten ihm zu und schoben sich vorbei ins Haus. In der Küche trafen sie auf eine aufgelöste ältere Dame. Sam klopfte gegen den Türrahmen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sie zuckte zusammen und blickte die beiden Jäger mit großen Augen an. „Ich habe doch jetzt schon mehrfach mit den Officers gesprochen. Was gibt es denn jetzt noch?“ „Ma’am, es tut uns sehr leid, sie belästigen zu müssen. Wir sind vom FBI und müssten sie bitten, auch uns nochmal alles zu berichten.“ Sam nickte bedauernd. „Lassen sie sich Zeit…“

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später verließen die Brüder das Haus wieder. Es gab keinen Zweifel, auch hier hatte das Schachspiel wieder zugeschlagen. Dem Bericht der Frau nach, hatte ihr Mann im Schlaf mehrere Minuten wild um sich geschlagen und im Schlaf geredet, ohne dass sie ihn hatte wecken können. Sie meinte er habe etwas von einem König und einem Schwert geredet, das der „schwarze Läufer“ in der Hand gehabt hätte. Schließlich habe er ein letztes Mal gekeucht und sich dann komplett entspannt. Sie hatte wohl zuerst gedacht, der Albtraum habe ein Ende, aber dann sei ihr aufgefallen, dass sie keinen Atem mehr hören konnte. Nach einigen weiteren verzweifelten Versuchen, den armen Mann zu wecken, hatte sie dann die Polizei angerufen. Sam war sichtlich genervt. „Wir müssen uns das Schachspiel noch einmal anschauen. Möglichst ohne das uns Mr. Carren uns dabei auf die Finger schaut. Da fällt mir ein… Verdammt! Das mir das nicht vorher aufgefallen ist!“ „Hätte der Herr wohl die Güte, mir seine Gedankensprünge zu erklären?! Ich kann zwar vieles, aber Gedankenlesen gehört nicht dazu.“ Dean steuerte den Impala in Richtung der Innenstadt. „Als ich mit dem Antiquar gesprochen habe, hat er erwähnt, dass der König in dem Brett spukt, weil er den weißen König aus dem Knochen eines Rivalen hat schnitzen lassen. Aber wie immer haben die Leute daraus die falschen Schlüsse gezogen und wir haben uns darauf verlassen. Nicht der Geist des Königs ist Schuld an dem Fluch, sonders der des Gegners, der einen Knochen lassen musste.“ „Du meinst wir müssen das verdammte Opfer von diesem perversen König suchen?! Heute weiß doch keiner mehr, wer genau das war!“ Er fuhr auf den Parkplatz eines Cafés. „So wir besorgen uns hier ein Mittagessen und schauen, was wir wegen dem Geist machen. Ich habe auf jeden Fall Hunger.“ Sam nickte zustimmend, in Gedanken schien er schon nach einer Lösung des Problems zu suchen. Stumm ließ er sich in dem kleinen Schankraum in den Stuhl gegenüber seinem Bruder fallen, zog augenblicklich seinen Laptop aus der Tasche und begann zu recherchieren. Dieser kümmerte sich um das Essen, er konnte Sam grade sowieso nicht helfen. Nachdem sie sich eine Zeit lang stumm gegenüber gesessen hatten –Dean hatte sich erst aufmerksam in dem Diner umgeschaut, aber niemanden interessantes entdeckt- ließ der jüngere Winchester sich erleichtert zurück sinken. „Die haben ihre besiegten Gegner im alten Persien wohl verbrannt. Das heißt, wir müssen eher nicht nach Asien fliegen. Ich vermute, dass der Geist dieses Schahs nur von der Knochenfigur hier gehalten wird.“ Auch Dean war erleichtert. „Gut, aber wie kommen wir an die Figur? Meinst du Gregory wird heute Abend wieder sein Haus verlassen? Wir können nicht zulassen, dass noch jemand umgebracht wird!“ „Als wir das letzte Mal da waren, stand das Brett auf dem Couchtisch. Ich nehme an, dass er es sonst in der Vitrine aufbewahrt, die da auch war. Wir sollten das Haus beobachten und sobald er es verlässt zuschlagen.“ Dean griff nach seinem Burger, der soeben an den Tisch gebracht worden war. „Gute Idee!“ Eine halbe Stunde später verließen sie das Diner wieder und machten sich auf den Weg zum Anwesen der Carrens. Sie stellten das Auto in einem nahegelegenen Feldweg ab, von dem aus sie einen guten Blick auf den Eingang des Hauses hatten. Sam legte sich auf die Rückbank um ein kleines Nickerchen zu machen während sich sein Bruder bequem machte und beobachtete. So warteten sie. Nach etwa eineinhalb Stunden brach Dean das Schweigen. „Was, wenn er heute zuhause bleibt?“ „Hmmm?“ gähnte der Jüngere. Er richtete sich auf. „Wenn er… Dann können wir nur hoffen, dass er auch niemanden zu sich eingeladen hat, dem er schaden könnte.“ Er stieg aus. „Schichtwechsel.“ Dankbar rollte sich der andere auf der Rückbank des geliebten Autos zusammen und nickte auch sofort ein. Sam beobachtete derweil weiter den Eingang. Plötzlich wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von einer Bewegung hinter einer der Fenster erregt. Er kniff die Augen zusammen um besser sehen zu können. Stand da jemand am Fenster? Da, der Vorhang hatte sich bewegt, eindeutig! Er kramte in dem Seesack, der mit Waffen gefüllt auf dem Beifahrersitz lag und holte ein Fernglas heraus. Tatsächlich. Da stand Gregory Carren hinter dem Fenster und beobachtete sie, genau wie sie ihn beobachteten. Wusste er am Ende von der Wirkung seines Schachspiels? „Dean! Dean, wach auf! Wir haben ein Problem.“ Unwilliges Gegrunze ertönte von der Rückbank. „Hey wach auf!“ Sam drehte sich um und rüttelte seinen Bruder an der Schulter. Der Blick, den er daraufhin zugeworfen bekam, hätte durchaus tödlich sein können. „WAS?“ Er schmunzelte. Wenn man es wagte, Dean zu wecken, konnte man manchmal echt glauben, es mit einem Dämon zu tun zu haben. „Mr. Carren steht da hinter seinem Fenster und beobachtet uns. Ich weiß nicht wie lange schon, aber du scheinst ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben. Meinst du, er bringt die Leute absichtlich um?“ Der Ältere hatte sich endlich aufgesetzt und blickte verschlafen in Richtung des Hauses. „Hmm. Weiß nich‘. Vielleicht. Doch, jetzt wo du es sagst…“ „Gut, ich denke es bringt nichts hier weiter herum zu lungern. Lass uns reingehen.“ „Vorder- oder Hintertür?“ „Da er sowieso weiß, dass wir kommen, ist das glaube ich ist das vollkommen egal.“ Sam griff nach seiner Riffle und warf auch seinem Bruder eine Waffe zu. „Na dann auf.“ Die beiden Winchesters gingen auf das große Anwesen zu. Noch bevor sie klopfen oder klingeln konnten, öffnete sich die Tür von innen. „Kommen sie doch herein, Officers. Wollen sie sich ins Wohnzimmer setzten, während ich ein wenig Tee mache? Das lange Sitzen im Auto kann nicht angenehm für die Beine sein.“ Die Angesprochenen tauschten einen Blick. „Ja gerne.“ Sam schob sich als erstes durch die Tür. Sie ließen sich im Wohnzimmer nieder und ließen ihre Blicke durchs Zimmer schweifen. Das Schachbrett stand wieder auf dem Tisch. „Wollen die Herren vielleicht auf eine Partie gegen mich antreten?“ Gregory stand plötzlich wieder im Türrahmen. Dean ergriff das Wort. „Nein, es tut uns sehr leid, aber ich denke, wir müssen das gute Stück leider konfiszieren. Es scheint…“ „Oh nein, das denke ich nicht.“ Die Stimme ihres Gastgebers klang plötzlich gefährlich leise. Er blinzelte und mit einem Mal waren seine Augen tiefschwarz. Sam und Dean sprangen gleichzeitig auf. Der Dämon lachte. „Was? Dachtet ihr wirklich der gute Gregory würde seine Verwandtschaft umbringen? Nein. Aber ich muss zugeben, ich hatte meinen Spaß. Es hat ihn so gefoltert zuzusehen, wie ich seine Liebsten umbrachte, ohne dass er etwas tun konnte. Vor allem seine Versuche mich loszuwerden waren höchst unterhaltsam. Einmal hat er mich doch fast übermannt.“ Erneut lachte er und bewegte sich zu dem Schachbrett. Dean Hand glitt unauffällig in seine Manteltasche. Langsam zog er seinen Flachmann hervor, während das Monster vor ihm weiterhin mit dem Spiel liebäugelte. „Ja, dieses Schachbrett hat mir wirklich gute Dienste geleistet. Ich hätte noch so viel Spaß haben können, wenn ihr zwei nicht aufgetaucht…“ „Jetzt!“ Dean kippte dem Dämon einen Schwall Weihwasser über den Kopf. Sofort fing Sam an die alte Formel zu rezitieren, während sich ihr Gegner vor Schmerz auf dem Boden wand. „Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas,…“ „NEEEIIIIIN!!!“ Das andere Wesen wich zurück. „Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,…“ Der Dämon riss ein Hand nach oben und Sam wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert. Sofort übernahm Dean. „Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica!“ Eine schwarze Rauchsäule schoss aus dem Rachen ihres Gegenübers und verschwand durch das Fenster. Gregory Carren sackte leblos zusammen. Sofort rappelte Sam sich wieder auf und trat neben seinen Bruder. „So, dass Problem hätten wir gelöst.“ Mr. Carren regte sich. Sofort waren die Brüder bei ihm und halfen ihm auf das nahegelegene Sofa. „Ich… Was..? Wer sind sie?“ Der arme Mann war sichtlich verwirrt. „Mr.Carren, an was erinnern sie sich noch?“ Der jüngere Bruder warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. „Dylan, James, Steven. Ist es wahr? Sind sie… Sind sie tot?“ „Ich fürchte ja, Mr. Carren. Hören sie, wir haben wenig Zeit ihnen jetzt alles zu erklären, aber wir müssen das Schachbrett mitnehmen und zerstören. Es tut uns furchtbar leid.“ „Dieses Ding, dieser Dämon, ist er…?“ „Weg?“ Dean verschränkte die Arme. „Ja, das ist er. Mister, wir müssen diesen Spiel zerstören. Es ist von einem rachsüchtigen Geist besessen, den sich der Dämon zu Nutze gemacht hat.“ „Ja, ja ich verstehe. Aber bleiben sie. Bitte, erklären sie mir genauer was los ist. Was genau war das?“ „Es tut mir leid.“ Sam räumte das Schachspiel in seine Box. „Wir haben keine Zeit. Aber wir können ihnen die Nummer von jemandem geben, der alles erklären wird.“ Er schob seinen Bruder mit zur Tür. „Auf Wiedersehen Mr. Carren. Hier, ich lege ihnen seine Visitenkarte hier auf die Kommode.“ Verwirrt verabschiedete der alte Mann sie. Nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, eilten die Brüder zurück zum Impala. Während Dean Spiritus und Salz aus dem Kofferraum holte, breitete Sam den Inhalt des Spiels auf einem flachen Felsen aus. Sie tränkten das Holz und die Spielsteine mit der Brennflüssigkeit und verteilten das Salz darüber. Schließlich zog Sam ein Päckchen Streichhölzer aus der Jackentasche und setzte den Haufen in Brand. Noch während sie vor den brennenden Überresten des Spiels standen, klingelte Deans Handy. „Bobby? Ja… Okay… Wo genau?... Geht klar! Bis dann.

Sam, wir haben einen neuen Auftrag. Auf nach Tennesse!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ja das das war es schon wieder mit der Geschichte. Danke an alle, die bis hier hin gelesen habe, ich habe euch alle ganz doll lieb! Kritik ist gerne gesehen :)


End file.
